Bonds: Separation Anxiety
by XXXMystery
Summary: Steve doesn't like how close Darren and Tom have become; he plans to do something about it!. Warnings: coarse language/cuss words/vulgar language; non-con/rape and incest in later chapters. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Jealous & Twisted Thoughts

**Disclaimer: **I can't own the story because if I did it would all be about vampire smex and the Vampire Mountain would be called Mountain of Great Phalli!

**Info: **This takes place several years after the whole story so if you haven't read all of it, **read at your own risk! **Steve is 18 and Darren is 17. They are both in their last year of high school.

**Warning: This story contains non-con/rape in later chapters and is not suitable for viewers younger than the age of 18. Also, this is my first fanfic so please excuse the shabbiness.**

_**Now let the story begin!**_

_Bastard! Dirty, filthy bastard!_ Steve had been watching Darren and Tom for what felt like hours. They were playing a rather informal game of soccer. Their shirts were on a bench about a mile away in the grassy park. Sweat glistened all over their bodies, but they didn't seem tired in the least. He couldn't believe how Darren could just go _frolicking_ around with someone besides him. They were practically fucking each other ragged the way they jumped up and around each other, their crotches slamming into the other's bouncy butt while they stole and restole the ball from each other. Steve was pissed. He felt cheated that Darren was hanging around with someone else, especially star soccer player, Tom Jones who most of the school lusted after, including the guys.

Steve had always somewhat hated Tom, even though, at first he didn't really know why. It wasn't that Tom was a jerk or one of those guys who felt "entitled" to all the temptations of this world, but every time Steve saw Tom being so cozy with Darren, all Steve could think about was how it would feel to choke the very last breath out of Tom's perfect, little mouth. Similar thoughts were going through Steve's head as he watched Darren and Tom continue to carelessly horse around. He squeezed his fingers into his palms so bad that they drew blood. Wincing at the pain, the sight of the blood swelling up sent Steve back to a very different day years ago.

_**"Your blood is evil!" Mr. Crepsley cried, refusing to complete Steve's greatest wish. "Someone like you must NEVER become a vampire!" "You're wrong! I'm not evil! Quit saying that! All I want is to become one of you: a creature of the night!" Steve cried fruitlessly. Mr. Crepsley had already made up his mind. Even though Steve begged him for a while after, Mr. Crepsley steadily refused and flitted away in the pitch-dark night, impossible to see, yet alone follow.**_

That memory-instead of giving way to a strange mixture of hurt and rage- now filled him with a disturbing determination. "Let's see how evil I can be," Steve laughed quietly, already forming the plan to make sure that Darren becomes his and stays his forever. All he needed was some rope, duct tape, and time. With a sick, twisted grin, Steve sauntered off, his mind full of demented and lascivious thoughts.

* * *

**Author's Note: All reviews are welcome, even flames: they make good smores!**

**If you find a spelling error either PM me or state it in your review and I will fix it as soon as I can. Love and cookies (but not the chocolate ones, THEY'RE MINE). XD**


	2. Late Night Attack

**Disclaimer: **I can't own the story because if I did it would all be about vampire smex and the Vampire Mountain would be called Mountain of Great Phalli! I don't own Code Grass either, even though I'm not sure how I could make it anymore gay. LelouchxRolo, hello! XD

**Info: **This takes place several years after the whole story so if you haven't read all of it, **read at your own risk! **Steve is 18 and Darren is 17. They are both in their last year of high school.

**Warning: This story contains non-con/rape in later chapters and is not suitable for viewers younger than the age of 18. Also, this is my first fanfic so please excuse the shabbiness.**

_**Now let the story continue!**_

Darren had just gotten out of school. He was busy putting things into his backpack in order to go home when Tom came up to him. Darren and Tom had started to become closer a couple of weeks ago. They were already friends, but not really all that close. Before it was more Steve and Darren with Tom and Alan than them all being together. There was always something that kept them from being best friends. However, now Darren and Tom were hanging out almost nonstop. Three days ago, they went to the movies. Two days ago, they went for ice cream and hung out over Tom's house, playing his new video game: _Code Geass-Galaxy Rebellion_. Yesterday, they even spent what felt like hours just horsing around playing soccer in the park.

"Darren, do you wanna g-go out again to-today?" Tom stuttered with a blush.

"Sure!" Darren replied. His smile caused Tom to blush even more. Darren didn't know why Tom had gotten so shy whenever he asked for them to hang out (before he usually was only like that with Alan), but Darren just figured that it was one of Tom's weird quirks.

"So where do you wanna go? _Burger King_, _King Gemenon's Pizza_, home?" Darren studiously checked off several places that Tom would be interested in. Tom waited until Darren was done and even offered a few ideas of his own, all the while looking like the luckiest man on Earth.

While the two friends excitedly decided where to spend the day, not one of them noticed a pair of hateful eyes watching them from a distance.

* * *

Tom was walking back from Darren's house with a big smile plastered all over his face. Darren and Tom had just had the best day. First, they went out to _King Gemenon's Pizza_, planning to wait until they got to Darren's house. However, being impulsive and impatient teens, the box only had grease marks left when they got to Darren's home. After that they watched some TV, played a video game, and even went out to practice soccer a little in Darren's backyard. Tom was even able to sneak a peek at Darren's tanned, firm butt when Darren was lying on the floor of his room playing the video game. All in all, it was a wonderful day.

Tom couldn't help, but whistle as he happily walked home. That is, until, he heard a rustle in the bushes. He instantly slowed down to a stop, darting quick glances back and forth like a scared hedgehog. After a minute of silence, he resumed his route home only with a slightly faster pace. When he walked across the street, he heard it again. Only this time, he also thought that he heard someone cough. The fear eating away at him, Tom started jogging. He heard the noise again right after he passed out of the lone streetlight's range: the only light source for the whole block. The noise spent a chill up his spine. He immediately started running as fast as his firmly muscled legs could carry him. He spotted another streetlight on the block in the distance. His heart swelled up in relief and he looked back to make sure there was no one behind him. That proved to be his undoing. Out of seemingly nowhere, a plank of wood curved down upon Tom's head. The forward motion of his body proved to drive the wooden plank further into his face as it slammed into him. He only had enough time to give a shocked gasp that was quickly interrupted before he was plunged into the inky darkness. By the time he fell onto the ground, he was already out cold. He never did hear the maniacal laughing that followed the attack.

* * *

**Author's Note: All reviews are welcome, even flames: they make good smores!**

**If you find a spelling error either PM me or state it in your review and I will fix it as soon as I can. If you have any ideas about how to make this story even better, please send them in either a review or a PM. Can you guess who attacked Tom and what lies in wait for him? Virtual cookies for those who do! They taste great and are less filling! Delic-i-ous!**


	3. Of Plans and Makeshift Prisons

**Disclaimer: **The fanfic is mine; not the novels. They would definitely be adult novels if I did own them, though.

**Info: **This takes place several years after the whole story so if you haven't read all of it, **read at your own risk! **Steve is 18 and Darren is 17. They are both in their last year of high school.

**Warning: This story contains non-con/rape in later chapters and is not suitable for viewers younger than the age of 18. Also, this is my first fanfic so please excuse the shabbiness.**

**P.S. This chapter is dedicated to Nehan Shinzui34. I was planning on actually scrapping this fic since it seemed a bit lame, but after reading Nehan Shinzui34's review, I remembered something: there are NOT ENOUGH Steve/Darren fics out there and even fewer ones in which Steve is his evil, possessive self! I cannot give up until I at least finish this story.**

**P.S.S. If you don't notice, I'm trying to steadily increase the chapter's length. All ideas are welcomed as usual. Enjoy :)**

_**Now let the story continue!**_

"Alex, Alan, Matthew,...," the teacher droned on and on, calling attendance for his homeroom. He stopped when he heard no reply from Tom.

"Tom? Tom Jones?...Absent, then," the teacher carelessly moved onto the other names on his list. _That's weird _, Darren thought, _He was just fine yesterday and he would've told me if he was planning on skipping school._ While Darren mused this over, Steve watched him with something akin to hunger.

* * *

During lunch, Darren sat alone. He had tried to call Tom several times earlier, but met no response. He didn't understand why Tom was ignoring him. First, Tom didn't tell Darren he was going to skip and now he wasn't even answering his phone! While Darren ate all by himself he glanced across the full lunch room and spotted Steve. Steve was happily chatting away with Alan and some other guys that Darren barely knew. Both Alan and Steve were slowly squeezed out of Darren and Tom's friendship. It seemed like the closer Tom and Darren got, the farther Alan and Steve had become. Darren went back to eating his lunch, feeling lonelier than ever. He never did see Steve's evil smirk as he glanced back at Darren's lonely form. _Time for the next step, _Steve thought wickedly.

* * *

After school, Darren was walking home. His strides were slow and apathetic. His whole body seemed to radiate loneliness. Darren was at a crossroads when he heard someone quickly running toward him. He turned around in time to see Steve right behind him. Usually Darren would try to get as far away from Steve as quick as possible. Their breakup (of friendship) hadn't been an easy one. However, Darren chose to wait for Steve to catch up to him today. Maybe it was because he was so lonely and just wanted to talk to somebody or maybe it was because he actually did miss Steve. Either way, Darren stayed put while Steve caught up with him. Steve had a huge smile on his face when he saw that Darren had stopped for him, instead of running off per usual. Darren couldn't have fathomed what Steve's smile truly hid.

"So long time no see, huh?" Steve greeted cheerily. Darren shifted uncomfortably under his beaming smile.

"Yeah," Darren mumbled. He was starting o regret his decision to not run away. Steve seemed to sense this and put a restraining hand on Darren's shoulder. He applied a very light pressure that would instantly tighten if Darren tried to scamper off.

"Are you okay? I noticed that you were sitting alone at Lunch today," Steve said, trying to make his restraining hand seem like a comforting one. Darren fell for it.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It's just that without Tom, everything is just so boring," Darren said. Steve unconsciously clenched his hands. Daren gasped in pain as Steve's hand dug into his shoulder blades.

"Why-why do you like him so much?" Steve said in a voice of barely suppressed rage, tightening his already painful grip on Darren's shoulder. Steve looked like he could kill someone.

"St-Steve?" Darren stuttered, suddenly he remembered how violent Steve could get. Steve looked at Darren for a moment with an unreadable expression before smiling.

"Ha-ha! I can't believe you fell for it! Did you forget my sense of humor that quickly?" Steve tried to laugh it off, but the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Yeah, ha-ha, that was pretty funny," Darren replied nervously.

"Let's go to my house. I want to show you something," Steve said cheerily, pulling Darren along after him.

"Um...How about some other time? I kinda...have...something to do," Darren lied, trying to push Steve's hand off of him. He held his head down a little as he spoke. Steve's face became cold and harsh. However, when Darren looked up for a reply, he was back to that smiling mask.

"Yeah, sure. It can wait. It's not like it's going anywhere. Well, bye!" Steve answered with a wave, running off toward his house. Darren breathed a sigh of relief, and then, he turned to walk home. The only difference was that now his footsteps were just a little bit faster.

* * *

Steve angrily smashed his fist against the kitchen wall as he remembered what had just happened. _Damn it! If only I had controlled myself better, Darren would've been mine right now!_ Steve winced as the skin on his knuckles bled. Steve smashed his hand against the wall again, relishing the pain he derived from it. _Oh well. There's always tomorrow and I already have something to "play" with in the meantime._ Steve thought, resigning himself to getting Darren some other day. After he turned the fire off, he carried a medium-sized pot of boiling water down to the basement. It was a good thing that his mom worked three jobs and was barely in the house for two whole hours at a time. Otherwise, Steve wouldn't have the luxury of the type of privacy that he needed. Steve steadily placed the pot down before he unlocked and opened an empty storage room. It was small, windowless, and more than a little dirty. The stale air left a bad taste in Steve's mouth. He quickly picked up the pot of boiling water. A lone figure was lying on the ground, covered in bruises and grime. Upon hearing the door being unlocked, the figure tried to stand as best it could. One of its feet and hands were shackled to the wall. The short chains jangled an eerie tune as the figure wobbled to its feet. Steve couldn't help, but laugh out loud at the pitiful sight.

"My, how the mighty have fallen. I guess your killer soccer skills can't help you now. I'm sure that no one would even recognize you or want to if they saw you now. Eh, Tom?" Steve laughed again at Tom's murderous glare. The imprint of the wooden plank was stamped proudly on Tom's bruised face cracked Steve up every time he saw it. He still couldn't believe how easy it was to capture the "Famous Tommy Jones".

"What do you want, Steve?" Tom said: his voice full of defiance. It irked Steve that Tom wasn't begging for mercy at the mere sight of him, but he was planning to change that soon enough.

"Don't be like that. I only want to help you," Steve said with mock hurt.

"What do you mean?" Tom asked, backing up as far as he could against the wall. It wasn't far. Steve gave a bone chilling smile.

"Well, you are pretty dirty. Plus, those wounds could get infected if left covered in dirt. I just want to help you wash up," Steve said, taking a sinister step forward. Tom's back was pressed against the wall. He couldn't move further back even if he wanted to.

"St-stay away!" Tom whimpered. He cursed himself. He meant for his voice to come out as a defiant yell, but he was losing control of his fear. Steve smiled in delight. _Well that's a start, but he could make much more entertaining noises._ Steve thought. When Steve took another step closer to Tom, he was met with a sudden attack. Tom jumped toward Steve, planning to tackle him into submission. However, Tom overlooked one thing: the pot in Steve's arms. In one fluid movement, Steve dumped the contents of the pot onto Tom's aerial body and threw the now empty pot at the chains. The pot snagged the chains and Tom's body was roughly pulled back. It felt like his body was ripped apart as his left leg and right arm was harshly forced back to the wall. The boiling water burned Tom's skin. He writhed on the ground as the fiery water seared him through his clothes.

"You Stupid Fuck! Did you really think I would be so easily beaten! God! Does your arrogance ever end? First, you have the balls to take Darren from me and now you dare to think that you can take me on? Damn you!" Steve kicked Tom's stomach with each syllable. When he was done, Tom was twitching on the ground in pain. A small pile of puke was in front of his mouth. Steve's iron kicks forced it up to the surface. With a snort of disgust, Steve turned away and locked the door behind him. He made sure to take the pot away with him. He left only Tom, the chains, and the puke. Tom silently cried himself to sleep when he was sure Steve was far enough away.

* * *

**Author's Note: All reviews are welcome, even flames: they make good smores!**

**If you find a spelling error either PM me or state it in your review and I will fix it as soon as I can. If you have any ideas about how to make this story even better, please send them in either a review or a PM. **


	4. Tom's Punishment and Darren's Day Out

**Disclaimer: **The fanfic is mine; not the official novels, which would definitely be adult novels if I did own them, though. _Avatar_ couldn't belong to me because I hate blue people; kidding, but it still isn't mine. T_T

**Info: **This takes place several years after the whole story so if you haven't read all of it, **read at your own risk! **Steve is 18 and Darren is 17. They are both in their last year of high school.

**Warning: There is non-con/rape and masturbation in this chapter. It is not suitable for viewers younger than the age of 18. Also, someone-they know who-reminded me that DarrenxSteve is incest. So there is a warning of incest now for later chapters. **

**P.S. There's a little treat for all my faithful readers. Enjoy!**

**P.S.S. The **_**Bellgore**_** titles are also mine.**

_**Now let the story continue!**_

Steve rolled around in his cream-colored bed sheets as he comfortably rose out of the languid embrace of slumber. He had the most wonderful dream of vivisecting Tom and making him eat his own intestines. Steve was irritably woken by an awkward pressure that sent invariable currents of pleasure up through his prone body. His stiff cock kept bumping into his bed with a jerking pleasure that urged Steve to relieve himself. He eagerly hopped out of bed, and he went into the bathroom connected to his room. When his rock hard cock painfully stretched against his boxers, he shrugged them down to his legs before stepping into his shower. After turning the water on to hot, he let it soak through his hair and skin before he grabbed his dick. The light and moist pressure of his hand against his cock made Steve think what it would feel like if Darren ever sucked him off. Imagining deepthroating Darren's made him clench harder on his cock as he felt his climax coming. He started stroking harder and rougher on his cock as the pressure built up. He imagined that he was fucking Darren's ass with a passion as he came onto the shower wall. He turned the nozzle onto the mess to wash it off before stroking out the last drops of cum and leaving with the thought of how soon he was going to find out how fucking Darren really felt, Steve went to phone Darren.

"Darren, Steve... is on the phone?" Darren's mom said, making it a question at the end. She, more in touch with her teenaged children's lives than most, knew that Steve and Darren hadn't even hung out with each other since Darren was fourteen. She didn't really mind after hearing some rather disturbing news about Steve from the town gossip, Mrs. Anderson. She still wasn't entirely sure she could believe that Steve actually was responsible to the various pet disappearances from a couple years ago.

Darren woke with a start. He still couldn't get rid of the memory of Steve's outburst from yesterday out of his mind. The image of Steve's enraged face looked like a man out of his mind. It had given Darren no shortage of nightmares. Darren kind of dreaded answering Steve's call so he made sure to take as long as possible and even a little bit more for getting dressed. He slowly crawled out of bed, took five minutes alone to decide which pairs of pants to wear (all were only a slight shade different from each other), and -after pulling them over his baby blue boxers- took ten minutes to brush his teeth (He would've brushed his teeth again, but had run out of toothpaste). Darren's mom stood at the base of the stairs with the hand holding the active phone outstretched. She had a slightly concerned look on her face. Darren chose not to think why she thought a phone call with Steve was bad enough to be concerned about.

"H-hello?" Darren couldn't help keep the stutter out of his voice as his mom handed him the phone. She didn't say anything, but she gave him an unreadable look as she walked away, giving him his privacy.

"Haha, Darren, why do you sound so weird. Are you sick or something," Steve mocked from the other side of the line. Steve sounded so calm and friendly that Darren didn't know why he stuttered in the first place. Steve had to have been joking when he exploded earlier. After all, Darren still did remember Steve's strange sense of humor even after years of not hearing it.

"Yeah, I had a little cough earlier, but it's all gone now," Darren effortlessly lied, relaxing in Steve's company. Darren didn't know how he even thought Steve was going psycho. He _did_ say he was joking.

"So do you wanna hang out? It is a Saturday. So I thought we could go to the movies or something and get that student discount," Steve said, maybe a little too eagerly. Darren didn't notice.

"Sure, we could check out that new movie _Avatar_. Okay?" Darren said as he looked out a window to see how the weather was.

"Yeah, sure! That would be great!" Steve said, his voice rising with his excitement. Darren chose to ignore Steve's strange mood as just happy at them being friends again. W_ere they friends again?_ Darren's mind meandered. He shook that though off as he went over to the living room to ask his mom could he go with Steve.

Darren was wearing a pair of loose fitting black jeans, white blue sneakers with gray stripes and, because it was such a nice, sunny day, a white tank top to match his white teeth. Steve's cock twitched in appreciation and he had to physically make an effort to not leap on Darren right then and now.

"Hey, Darren," Steve waved with a not entirely false smile on his pouty lips. Steve waited until Darren was looking both ways across the street before he quickly dialed a number and quietly spoke into it. Then, with a dark smile, he turned toward Darren and waited for him to cross the street.

Tom was cold and aching all over from the beating he received yesterday? Today? Three days ago? Time seemed to meld into itself while he was trapped in that dank, dark room. He was about to eat some of the stale bread that Steve had left for him earlier when he heard heavy footsteps on the stone floor outside of his prison.

Like a banshee's scream, the huge, metal door screeched open, letting in a warm and new supply of oxygen. Tom's frightful eyes looked up to see three guys looming over him. One had a bag, full of who knows what. The other had some covers crammed under his arm. The third and most creepy-looking of the bunch had a maliciously lascivious sneer printed on his face. And he scared Tom the most out of all of them.

Steve wondered how well Tom was getting along with the friends Steve found on this site in which the slightly fanatic side of vampire lovers met up. It was kind of like eHarmony except that all the people were more interested in killing someone than actually dating someone. _So I guess its killHarmony. _Steve laughed at his little joke and when Darren asked him what's so funny, he lied, saying that _Bellgore 5: The Sound of Death is the Toll of a Bell _was the cheesiest movie he had ever seen. Darren –being the gullible person he is-believed this without a second thought. Steve's mind drifted back to what he knew had to be happening to Tom as he continued watching the movie.

Tom's screams were muffled by the jangle of chains and the throbbing cock that was crammed down his throat. All he could see as the thick meat thrusted in and out was a tuft of brunet hair. His left arm was handcuffed to the chain on the right. His arms had a bloodied bruise from where they had chafed against the handcuffs.

"God! Tom, even from the pictures Steve sent me, I couldn't have imagined how good it would feel fucking you! Ahh!" another teen groaned as he slammed in and out of Tom's tight hole. He had each of his hands clamped on Tom's ankles as he lifted Tom's ass up so he could thrust even farther into his abused ass. His face was covered by a black ski mask similar to the mask that was on the guy skull fucking Tom.

The only fully-clothed guy with a ski mask was snapping a dozen of pictures with a black Polaroid camera. The photos drifted down to the gray blankets that both of the teens' legs were on as they continued raping the struggling Tom. Even though Tom's arms were chained up, the brunet still had to hold Tom's wrists down since Tom kept trying to punch him off.

All of a sudden, both guys started drilling Tom faster as they neared their climax. The brunet, in a fit of need, let go of Tom's wrists in order to force Tom's throat to receive his frantic thrusts.

"Yes, you bitch, eat my cock!" the other one growled in pleasure as he leaned into Tom's ass as he increased the frequency and force of his thrusts.

There were a couple more frenzied plunges before the face-fucker pulled out, dousing Tom with his cum. Tom cried out in surprise as his reddened face, dirty hair, and sore mouth was covered in salty sperm. The rapist wiped his cock off on the portion of Tom's hair that was cum-free.

The ass-fucker stayed inside as he came. He forced Tom to look him in the eyes the moment the other was done cumming on his raped face. The pained, tortured look on Tom's face caused him to drill into Tom's ass as he came. Both to milk the last few drops from his quickly softening cock and to milk out a few more pained gasps from Tom's stinging throat before he finally pulled out. Tom's puckered hole squeezed out some bloodied cum as it spasmed in pain. Before he moved away, the rapist wiped his dick off on Tom's legs, making sure to dig into the bruises he caused by holding tightly onto Tom's legs. Once both were completely out of the way, a lot more pictures were taken: a couple from all angles.

"Well thanks for the memories, Tommy boy! Believe me when I say it was the best I ever had! I can't wait to see you again!" the one who had fucked Tom's ass ragged sneered a he pulled his pants up on his sweaty bottom. The others gathered up the photos, purposely stepping onto the twitching Tom as they did so. As a last act of cruelty, they literally kicked Tom away from the blankets as they scooped them up.

A few more pictures were taken of Tom's now visible back and butt before they left, laughing heartlessly.

**Author's Note: All reviews are welcome, even flames: they help heat up my house!**

**If you find any spelling errors either PM me or state it in your review and I will fix it as soon as I can. If you have any ideas about how to make this story even better, please send them in either a review or a PM. **

**Even though this is more of a Tom-centric chapter, I promise that it's important to the plot (mostly). The Tom rape was a bit PWP, but not completely since it does affect some later chapters.**


	5. Revolving Perspectives

**Disclaimer: **Own Cirque du Freak (or any other works of Darren Shan)? NEVER!

**Info: **This takes place several years after the whole story so if you haven't read all of it, **read at your own risk! **Steve is 18 and Darren is 17. They are both in their last year of high school.

**Warning: There are warnings of incest and non-con/rape for later chapters. Some of you may have already noticed this, but I kinda made/am making Darren a little ...um, how should I put this...um whiny and a tad bit spoiled. Apologies to those who are offended by this, but otherwise some parts in my plot would fall even further away than they are now. *sweatdrop***

**P.S. For the school days, I'm going with Monday through Saturday with no school on Sunday for issues of convenience. Also, if any of you think that the chapters are getting too long, please tell me. I don't want to bore anyone with too many words in one chapter. If necessary, I can just split some of the following chapters in two.**

**P.S.S. Sorry for being so late, but I wasn't sure how to start this chapter and I hate just fumbling around without at lt least some basic clue while writing. Also, I had to be careful about when I typed this up. If my parents or sister saw this, belive me, there would be NO more chapters AT ALL. My parents would definitely see to that. Either way, though, my lateness is still only my fault. In fact, I barely deserve to be forgiven, but still FORGIVE ME PLEASE!**

_**Now let the story continue!**_

Darren woke up to the screech of his alarm clock as it warned him to get ready for school. He was surprised that he and Steve seemed to have gotten back to being friends so fast and even more surprise that while he was with Steve he had completely forgotten about Tom. Normally, Darren would feel a bit guilty about completely forgetting about someone who was supposed to be his best friend. However, seeing as Tom kept refusing to answer his cell and wouldn't answer the door at his home, Darren convinced himself that the guilt was missplaced and tried to get rid of it.

Although even though he resolutely felt that Tom was being a jerk to him and ignoring him, a chilling thought kept creeping up his spine. What if Tom wasn't just being a jerk or something? What if something or someone had happened to him? After all, it wasn't like Tom to just disappear on a whim without word or whisper. What was even wierder was the fact that no one -not the parents, not the family dog, Shelley, and especially not Tom himself- made a sound when Darren went over to Tom's house after his pseudo-date with Steve. Even if Tom was -for some unknown reason- avoiding Darren, surely his parents would have answered the door or Shelley would, per usual, have ran up to the door and barked her miniature head off. And even if that whole household was hiding out from Darren like an earthworm from the sky there would have at least been the sound of the television, the smell of food, or at the very least, the shuffle of feet. But nothing. Nada! It was just as if everyone living there had just disappeared into thin air. However, despite such a chilling thought a more reasonable and less frightening one stilled Darren's hand from calling the police and calling in a missing persons case: What if they were out? One couldn't just show up unnannounced and expect to be greeted, after all. Surely it was far more likely that Tom and his family -dog included- were off somewhere, maybe at a restaurant, the mall, or maybe even visiting relatives. In fact, that would explain everything -Tom's absence, him not answering his phone, and the disappearances of the rest of the Jones family. Plus that answer was much more reassuring than the other more unsettling one.. So pushing all negative and troubling thoughts out of his head, Darren prepared for another day at school, trying to, in vain, convince himself that everything was all right.

Steve saw the note that his mother had left him whenever she had stopped by sometime in the middle of the night. Steve quickly scanned the contents before pulling it off of the refrigerator and dumping it in the trash. All it had said was to "continue taking care of yourself" and that Steve's mom had left a couple of hundred pounds for food, clothes, and the ilk. There was a rather large manilla envelope presumably filled with the aforementioned pounds resting on the kitchen counter.

Pocketing the dough after tearing apart the envelope, Steve grabbed his book bag and decided to leave for school before changing his mind. _There is someone that I just have to see first._ Steve thought, an enything but benevolent smile gracing his supple lips. With a sadistic smile and a slight evil-fueled joyful skipin his step, Steve went on down toward the basement and the poor boy who was kept prisoner there.

Tom came out of the sweet, sweet oblivion that he had managed to fall into after hours of crying and anguish with a painful jolt. A heavy and rough object was sharply pressing down on his sore, reddened ass. Tom's gasps came out low and hoarse from all the crying and screaming the night before.

"Jeeze, you really can't do anything right, can you? You can't even scream in pain correctly," Steve snickered, digging the sharp heel of his tennis shoe harder into Tom's broken butt. Tom's fingers scrabbled against the cold stone floor in pain, scraping his nails in the process.

"Wait that's not right. You _can_ do something after all, from what the guys told me, you are a great cocksucker and have a _very_ fuckable ass," Steve gave a malicious laugh. Tom couldn't do anything, bu try to bear the pain Steve's shoe caused him.

"Oh yeah before I forget. Here," Steve took a mushed-up granola bar out of his pocket and threw it at Tom's face. Having not eaten in days, Tom scrambled for the granola bar and hastily ripped it opened. In his haste, half of the bar was sent spiraling across the room. Steve let out a long and pitiless laugh.

Right when Steve was heading out the door, he spoke the words that stopped Tom dead in his tracks in ravenously eating the subpar "meal".

"My friends are gonna come back to visit you soon. They said they were going to bring you to some of their friends. I told them that you wouldn't mind," Steve said almost as an afterthought. "I hope you don't mind." Steve said sardonically. And then Steve finally left Tom, locking the metal door behind him.

Malachi von Krauss was panting lightly as he came down from his climax. His eyes disappointedly traced the smooth back of the boy under him. The young copper-haired boy was chained to the ground on his toned belly and was spread eagle with his legs stretched almost painfully far from each other. The boy's firm bottom was slightly elevated with a very cushy pillow, the type you'd see on one of those similarly overstuffed couches in the waiting rooms for therapists or doctors or insurance agencies. The boy's mouth was taped over with duct tape, serving to muffle the pained gasps but failing to hide the resigned and despairing expression on his face. Sliding out of the boy's cavernous hole without even a pop, Malachi's disappointment only grew. He wiped off his cock with several tissues before he began speaking.

"You know, Johnny boy, maybe we have been using you too much. Before, your hole was all nice and tight. Now, it's little more than an all access subway: wide and messy." Malachi said, easily slipping into his black slacks, smoothing down the creases that must've been caused by the slacks' rather long stay on the floor.

"It's truly a sad thing, but not wholly unexpected. After all, several other 'toys' had become nearly useless over the years, but my friends and I have always found ways to make them useful for at least one more time," Malachi sighed as if he was personally saddened by these turn of events, which in a way he was-well, at least his dick was.

Johnny tensed up when he heard this. The nerves in his body seemed to all be set to PANIC. Johnny knew about the other discarded "toys" (as they were called) and he heard from the kept toys in the holding pens some rumors that he didn't want to belive. Some said that when toys had outlived its usefulness, the "players" (the people who used the toys as they saw fit) gathered them up and ate them alive. Others said that the toys were sacrificed to somesort of evil god or had their organs harvested and then were dumped in a ditch somewhere where no one would ever be able to find them again. Either way, Johnny _definitely_ didn't want to find out exactly what happened to the "unwanted" toys, but it seemed like he was not going to have a choice in the matter.

"Oh, don't worry about me. Me and two other guys have already found a replacement for you. He should be here in a manner of weeks or maybe even less, but thank you for being so concerned for me," Malachi mocked, purposely taking Johnny's panic and tension as being worried and sorry for Malachi having one less sex toy.

"Oh well. Johnny boy, I really did lust you (A/N: yes, I meant to write lust you as in llove you, but only having to with...well, lust), you know? But I have to tell the others about your...new level of worthlessness." After shrugging into his unbuttoned shirt, Malachi walked out of the room, leaving Johnny to lie on the ground dreading what was to come.

Darren was surprised to see a duo of police officers in the principal's office. When they saw him peeking through the open door, the officers quickly closed it, but not before giving Darren suspicious glances. Shaking off an ominous feeling, Darren quickly hurried off to his first period class, books in hand.

Steve saw those same cops, but later on in the day than Darren. One of them was leaving to go somewhere, letting the door to the principal's office swing close. The principal's door always seemed to be a lazy thing with how if left alone, it could -and has- take a couple of minutes to shut completely. This allowed Steve to see that the other cop was standing off to the side while talking quietly to someone on a cell phone. The moment before the door lolled shut, the officer happened to glance up, causing his and Steve's to connect for just a second.

Almost simultaneously, Steve's thoughts drifted over to poor, kidnapped Tom and the rest of his family. After all, why else would the police be at his school? However, Steve immediately dismissed any and all of his fears about being tied into the Jones family's disappearance the moment it snaked into his cunning mind. Whatever happened, happened and, plus, he was fairly certain that there was nothing that the coppers could actually pin on him. He wasn't known to hate Tom or even to be slightly irritated at him for stealing Darren away. Well, at least no one at school knew about that. Also, since he wasn't the one to capture the rest of the Jones family and since he hadn't been over there since Darren was _his_ best friend, none of Steve's hair, skin cells, or fingerprints would be discovered at the Joneses' house if someone was so inclined to check. As far as Steve knew, he was in the clear and he wasn't about to ruin it by getting all panicky and nervous. With that in mind, Steve continued his journey to his lunch period free of worry and doubt.

Tom, dirty and broken in more ways then one, was huddled next to the wall he was chained to. The metal cellar was cold and Tom had developed a perpetual chill that refused to go away no matter what he did. Of course, being without covers and continually lying on a cold stone floor didn't help him much in his fruitless pursuit of warmth. He was in the middle of pulling his arms further into his shirt and, therefore, closer to his slightly bruised chest when he heard the jangle of a key. Instantly, Tom suffered through a flashback of the events from just the previous day. He futilely scrambled as close to the wall as he could, making only the most minute of differences.

"Awww, look, I think we scared the little shit," a guy who looked to be slightly under six feet looked down on Tom as if he was beneath even the scum on the bottom of his boots. The man's eyes (being the only thing Tom could see since the rest of his face was covered with an all too familiar ski mask) were a steely blue with flecks of copper in it that seemed to glow a dangerous gold color when the man looked at Tom. The only other guy had a ski mask on too, but he seemed to be closer to five feet than his tall friend.

"Heh, don't worry we didn't come here to fuck ya, at least not now anyway. We're only here to move you from this place and to introduce you to some people who would be very happy to see you," The taller man sneered. Motioning to the smaller one, the tall guy went over to Tom's shackled arm, uncuffing it in one fluid motion with the twist of a small key. The wrist was a bloody color where it had been shackled. The other guy was a bit more slow in unshackling Tom's leg, revealing a reddish, ugly looking mark where the fetter had chafed against his ankle.

Even through the haze of pain, hunger, thrst, and cold that seemed to now eternally shroud him, Tom knew that this was probably the first and last chance he had of escape. However, before he was able to act, he felt a sharp pinprick and, faster than you could say "Vampire's Banquet", Tom slipped off into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Malachi was dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. His eyes were glowing a crimson red as he took in the sight of Johnny having his wrists chained up, forcing him into a standing position. Johnny was completely naked like all the toys always were. Malachi managed to restrain himself so that he could wait while Johnny slowly rose from out of the depths of the drug-induced slumber he was forced in. When the affect of the drug fully wore off, Johnny was left wide-eyed awake and pumping adrenaline-filled blood throughout his body. Malachi licked his lips at the thought. Several of the other people that were standing aroun Johnny's upright form did the same.

"Wh-where am I? Wh-what are you going to do to me?" Johnny yelled, panic evident in his voice.

"You're where you always were, just further down. And we're only going to put you to use. After all, this is and_ will _be the last thing that you can do," a very tall man over to Malachi said in a deep rumbling voice that was surprising free of the intense thirst that was present in all the people surrounding the terrified victim. Johnny only had enough time to fearfully wonder what it was that they were talking about before, white gleaming fangs extended, the vampires attacked.

**Author's Note: All reviews are welcome, even flames: they help heat up my house!**

**If you find any spelling errors either PM me or state it in your review and I will fix it as soon as I can. If you have any ideas about how to make this story even better, please send them in either a review or a PM. **

**P.S. I decided to do this chapter from 4 different perspectives, but I'm not sure will I continue doing this. If you think I should just state that in a PM or in your review to this chapter. **

**P.S.S. I decided to go with the more traditional vampires for this story, but besides that I won't try anything truly bizarre...well at least I currently won't.**


	6. Of Inspectors and Packing

**Disclaimer: **Own Cirque du Freak (or any other works of Darren Shan)? NEVER!

**Info: **This takes place several years after the whole story so if you haven't read all of it, **read at your own risk! **Steve is 18 and Darren is 17. They are both in their last year of high school.

**Warning: There are warnings of incest and non-con/rape for later chapters. **

_**Now let the story continue!**_

Darren found out why the police were at his school when they pulled him into the principal's office afterschool. All the remaning students and teachers alike followed thier progression with their eyes as Darren was led to the office. One person in particualr was watching this scene with special attention. Steve quickly left when Darren went into the office. He phoned someone when he was several blocks away from the school after making sure that no one was nearby to overhear.

"Malachi, we're going to have to speed things up a have to get the Council's Approval for Darren and me. The police are finally taking notice of the Joneses' disappearance. I suggest that you kill them slowly, preferably in front of Tom. Make sure to put their decapitated bodies in the open. We can't afford for people to keep snooping around for them. Bye," Steve hung up, not waiting for a reply. Steve tucked his cell back into his pocket and walked to his house. He still had so many things to pack before his Approval.

Once he was Approved he wasn't allowed to go back to his human life and he wanted to forget bringing nothing. Especially Darren. -

Darren didn't know why he was pulled into the principal's office by a pair of scary-looking men even after they mentioned the Jones family's disappearance. He was worried for them, of course, but he didn't think that they would pull him so conspicuously from the halls just to tell him such tragic news. He only realized that they suspected him when they started questioning him.

"Come on, you 'ave to know somethin'!" The lightly mustached police officer shouted when Darren swore that he didn't know what happened to Tom after he left his yell caused Darren to flinch back in his seat. He was too scared to speak. The mustached cop was gaining an angry purple hue in his face as Darren stayed silent.

"Calm down, John. You can't blame the boy if he doesn't know," the officer sporting a buzz cut finally stepped in. "Darren just tell us what you remember about what happened before you last saw Tom. Did he get into a fight with anyone? Did anything unusual happened? How did he seemed to you?" Darren nervously answered the questions with two stuttering "nos" and a stammered "fine", respectively. Darren couldn't make his eyes meet the cops' suspicious looks, Sanchez's harsher than the other. After several long minutes of staring at Darren's lowered head, the short haired cop sighed. "Okay, go. We'll call you if we need to talk to you again." Darren stood up and headed to the door. His walk was stiff and anxious. "Wait, call me if you want to talk or if you find something new out." The buzzed cut cop handed Darren a card. As Darren's eyes scanned the little piece of paper, he descried the words, Inspector Walter Blaws of the FBI, before he quickly pocketed it. Flinging a curt bye over his shoulder, he ran out the door. He was thankful that he had already gotten his backpack out of his locker. The sooner he was away from the stunned, untrusting glares of the students and teachers alike, the better.

Inspector Walter Blaws watched Darren leave with a mixture of resignation and determination on his face. He doubted that Darren was responsible for the Jones family disappear, but he couldn't believe that Darren knew absolutely nothing about what happened. Even if Darren didn't realize it himself, he had to know something that somehow connected with this case. Inspector Blaws was knocked out of his reverie when he heard a slight cough from the principal behind him. "Oh, sorry. Come one Sanchez, we've wasted enough of Principal Quinn's time," he said pulling Sanchez out with him. The halls was empty when he opened the door.

"Walter, I don' trust that lil' runt. He was acking all suspicious a' like," John growled in his deep Texan accent.

"John, any kid would be nervous if two cops just pulled away out of nowhere. I'm surprised he was able to talk at all," Walter laughed, fishing the keys to the blue and white car out of his pocket. With two beeps and a honk the dcar doors were unlocked. "Now stop worrying about somelittle boy and start thinking about what you're going to make for dinner," he laughed, playfully messing up John's blonde hair. They drove off, Walter in the driver's seat. They never noticed that a pair of sickly yellow eyes watched them in apprehension before scurrying out of the bushes from whence it hid.

Steve's room was devoid of personality. The bed was covered with nondescript black covers and the windows had pale, featureless curtains hanging off of them. The dressers in his room had pulled open drawers that except for pieces of dust in the corners were completely bare. Even his closet was devoid of all, except several metal and plastic hangers. The only thing that even implied that there was someone living there was the lone box in the still room. But even that was removed when Stev lifted it to join the dozen in the hall. Satisfied that he got everything he wanted, Steve slammed the door to his room shut, hoping to never have to see it again. He just had to get one more thing before he was ready to move on and leave this disgusting human life behind for good. He had to get Darren.

Malachi von Krauss wiped the strand of fiery red hair out of his eyes. He was feeling something he hasn't felt since he became a vampire serveral years ago: anxiety. Most vampires usually avoided talking to the Council that governed the affairs of this part of the vampire world. The Three Council members (Alaric, Sebastian, and Balthazar) were said to be the most ruthless and sadistic of all the vampies of Europe, and that was saying something. Alaric with his perverted lust for pointy things piercing flesh and Sebastian with his taste for burning vampires and humans alike annually were as sweet as candy when compare with Balthazar. Balthazar, being the unofficial leader of the three, was undoubtedly the most monstrous. Balthazar was known to, when bored, go on campaigns to ensnare humans, or the occasional vampire and, subsequently, torture them to the brink of death. When their bodies could no longer take the pain anymore, Balthazar would always either leave them to die somewhere or slice off their meat and feed it to his pet vultures, Ostre (pronounced Oster) and Devle (pronounced Devool). However, that was only for when he was passing the time. For the rest of the time, it is said that somewhere deep within Vampire Mountain, there is a deep chasm littered with stalagmites and stalactites. Vampires who have either crossed his pass or the ones he Raised (turned to a vampire) himself were trapped in that pit. Some of those unfortunate souls were just strapped to a stalagmite each and left to slowly be tortured from an unquenching thirst. The less fortunate ones were actually speared through with the stalactites and stalagmites. Their bodies were secure on thier respective posts with nails in the arms, legs, and neck. Balthazar even came down their to pick at their open wounds when there was nothing to do, but there was no time for one of his expeditions.

Shaking his red head clear of such disturbing thoughts, Malachi, still used to unnecessary human habits, breathed into a dep breath on oxygen and never let it out. Malachi quickly dialed in the number to Balthazar's private line, a number that few people knew and even fewer lived to dial. After three rings, a velvet voice of suggested promises of pain answered.

"Yes?" The "s" seemed to trail like the tail of a rattlesnake.

"B-Balthazar? It's m-me, Malachi von Kr-Krauss," he gulped before he continued. "I-I need a fa...a favor."

"Really, I wonder of what?" Balthazar's laughter was rich and full of dark enchantments. Malachi had to grinf his teeth together in order to not give a sharp retort. He knew that Balthazar was the one who kept making his request to turn Steve into a vampire come up empty.

"Baltha-" Balthazar cut him off.

"I thought I told you when you left me that you can still cal me Bal. Now what were you saying, Mal?" Balthazar's voice was only half playful. Malachi could still detect the soft unspoken malevolence that was always present when Bal talked.

"B-Bal, I need you to let me m-make so-someone into a vampire?" Malachi was so nervous that he couldn't help but say it like a question. There was a heavy silence on the other end of the line.

"Mal, of course, but I'd like to see you personally first. It has been a long time since we both came together face to face, after all."

"I-I don't really have the t-time. How a-about I just go to you after I make that person a v-vampire?" Malachi purposely avoided saying Steve's name. He didn't want Bal to develop an unhealthy (for Steve) interest in Steve for as long as possible. "I pr-promise to let you pl-play with m-m as l-long as I'm th-ther." Malachi could almost hear the sadistic smile that must've been on Bal's lips as he thought the proposal over.

"Of course, Mal! I would do anything for you! And when you get here, you can tell me all about this Steve!" Bal replied in a deceptively cheery voice before hanging up. Even if he hadn't hanged up, Malachi wouldn't have been able to repond. He was shocked to realize that Bal knew who he wanted to turn. Now he was even more determined to Raise Steve before anything happened to tear him away from Malachi forever.

Dialing a new number in the phone, he called the Toy Box in which the Toys that were currently not being used were stored. "Send up something with light blonde hair."After he made his selection, Malachi leaned back on his bed. He needed something to relax him.

Steve brushed back his light blonde hair as he stared into the window. It was a nervous habit he had acquired ever since he learned that his former summer counseler Malachi von Krauss was turned into a vampire and wanted to do the same to him. After all, he didn't want to have bad hair for all of eternity. The doorbell pulled him out of his hair brushing trance. Putting the brush down, Steve maneuvered out of the bathroom and between the boxes to down the steps. Before he opened the door he thought he heard a rustling sound from somewhere beyond the closed door. Ignoring the ominous feeling, Steve opened the door.

**Author's Note: All reviews are welcome, even flames: they help burn the vampires that are after me! (HELP!)**

**If you find any spelling errors either PM me or state it in your review and I will fix it as soon as I can. If you have any ideas about how to make this story even better, please send them in either a review or a PM. **

**P.S. If anyone is actually reading this author note, please tell me how you think of Bal's introductiona dnwhat you think of him. Also, how do you like the new stuff I've revealed about Malachi von Krauss?(sorry I just love spelling it!) Malachi von Krauss! Malachi von Krauss! Malachi von Krauss! Okay, I'm over it! Malachi von Krauss!(sorry couldn't help myself! XD)**

**P.S.S. I'm looking for a beta-reader or several. Please either state in your review or PM me if you want the position(s).**


	7. The Show is On the Road Pt 1

**Disclaimer: Own Cirque du Freak (or any other works of Darren Shan)? NEVER!**

**Info: This takes place several years after the whole story so if you haven't read all of it, read at your own risk! Steve is 18 and Darren is 17. They are both in their last year of high school.**

**Warning: There are warnings of incest and non-con/rape for later chapters. **

_**Now let the story continue!**_

A girl with purple eyes and very long platinum hair was crouching on one of the branches of a large oak tree. Her lovely, flawless skin gleamed an almost silver hue in the light of the crescent moon. The girl's enchanting eyes silently observed a blonde figure who repeatedly smoothed back his blonde hair with a bone-white brush. Her face was as impassive as the waxing moon while she watched him. However, she heard the loud ring of a doorbell, the girl's face became nervous, causing her to fall out of the tree and into some bushes that rested near it. By the time she had righted herself, with much rustling involved, another guy had entered the picture. The new arrival had short dark hair, lightly tanned skin, and a nice build. His finger was the one that was repeatedly pressing down on the doorbell. The girl saw a shadow move across a curtained window overlooking the bush she was hidden in. She quickly jumped out of the bushes and escaped into the night. She planned to come back later when the dark-haired boy was gone. Her leaving sent a shudder through the bush she was in, causing the boy who's finger was still pressed on the doorbell to look around him with a nervous glance.

Darren felt a chill travel up his toned back when he heard the bushes just a couple of feet away from him stir. He couldn't be/didn't want to be sure about what he had seen in the corner of his eye. When he turned his head around to see what made the bush rustle, he thought he had saw a yellowish white form dart out of the bushes and around a building. Darren shook his head clear of the bone chilling thoughts that kept budding in his mind and was relieved when Steve answered the door before anymore unpleasant thoughts entered his head.

"Dar-Darren, wha-what are you doing here?" Steve's surprise was obvious on his gorgeous face. Despite his shock, Steve eagerly guided Darren inside, his touch lingering on Darren's nicely developed back muscles.

"Wait right here. I'll get us some sandwiches and then you can tell me why you're here," Steve's voice was full of joy as he beamed a big smile at Darren's standing form. "Oh, wait. Does anyone know that you're here, like your parents? I wouldn't want you to worry them," Steve said with mock concern. When Darren mumbled a no, Steve said nothing but something...sinister flickered across his face. "I'll get the food. Sit here." Steve quickly seated Darren in an overstuffed armchair and headed into the kitchen. The moment he got into the kitchen he pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number that he was sure he could easily dial with his eyes closed. It took ten rings until Malachi finally answered his phone.

"Yes?" Malachi's voice had a slightly panicky fervor as he held the phone to his ear. His scarlet hair and clothes were still unkempt from his last play session with the blonde "toy". Even seeing Steve's name on the caller ID of his cell phone wasn't enough to completely restore Malachi's cheerful mood. He still couldn't get over the fact that Balthazar knew Steve's name.

"Malachi, I have great news!" Steve whispered loudly. His excitement blinded him to Malachi's own dismal feelings. "Darren just walked right into my home all by himself _and _no one knows he's here! This is too wonderful of an opportunity to ignore! I need you to send over some people and a van ASAP." Malachi sighed. He wouldn't have minded if the next time Steve phoned him, he would have talked about something besides Darren, becoming a vampire, and/or the Jones family. _Oh well. It's my fault to expect anything more. Even when we fooled around at summer camp, he still only thought of that __**Darren**__ of his_. Malachi couldn't keep the disgust bottled up when he thought of Darren's name.

"Okay, I know for a fact that three guys just got done with a 'toy' and are just lazing around doing nothing. I'll get them to go." Malachi contemplated if he should say what he was thinking. In the end, he decided that it was now or never. "Steve, why bring that little punk along, anyway. From what you told me of him, he's a weak human. And weak humans make weak vampires. If you want he can become one of our 'toys'. I'm sure that's the only thing he can do anyw-"

"Malachi, shut the fuck up! You know nothing of Darren! He _is_ a little punk, yeah, but he's mine and I will not let him become a 'toy' to be used and thrown away by some untold number of vampiric whores!" Steve's voice rose at the end in anger. He couldn't believe that Malachi, his only trusted friend, dared to talk about Darren -_his_ Darren- like that. "Just send someone over soon! Bye!" In a huff, Steve shut his cell phone closed and tossed it in the sink. It slid in the basin before sliding into the drain. "Damn!" Steve cursed when he heard it clank down the drainage pipe and clink somewhere at the pipe's bottom. Calming himself down with a very deep breath, Steve opened up the refrigerator and pulled out eight slices of bread, a jar of mayonnaise, a bowl of pickled onions, and several slices of salami. -

While Darren was waiting for Steve, the day's events ran through his head: the cops, the questioning, the stares of student and teacher alike. Of all the things that had ocurred that day, Tom and his whole family's disappearance were far from the forefront in Darren's mind. Even though he knew what types of things could easily happen to people who were mssing, he couldn't believe that anything bad would actually happen to the Jones family. He didn't know _how _they would be found, but he couldn't even fathom that were would come back harmed or worse: dead. So that particular topic wasn't clouding up Darren's mind, allowing his biggest worry to be about what was taking Steve so long.

Over the long while that Steve stayed in the kitchen, Darren grew more comfortable each and every minute. By the time Steve had walked out of the kitchen with two plates of two sandwiches each, Darren had moved to the cushioned couched and was half-laying/half-sitting upon it. His shoes and socks were off and set on the floor by the couch. His shirt was riding up, revealing a cute belly button and a six pack of lightly toned muscles. When he saw that Steve was coming back, he quickly sat up and stuffed his feet into his shoes, smoothing down his gray shirt in the process. Steve smiled inwardly at Darren. He could still see the untied laces of Darren's shoes as he walked over to him and he had already caught a glimpse of Darren's mouthwatering stomach, fanning the fire in Steve's groins. "You can lie down if you want. I don't mind," Steve placed one of the plates on the coffee table in front of the couch that Darren was sitting on. The two sandwiches had their crusts cut off, just like Darren loved them. The sandwich that Darren picked up brought a smile to his lips as he bit into it. The sandwich had a very generous slathering of mayonnaise and pickled onions in it. He loved the addicitve taste of mayonnaise and, especially loved the peculiarly delicious tang from pickled onions. It warmed his heart that Steve still remembered his little quirks after all of those years of not being friends. He wouldn't admit it -not even to himself- but he was a total attention whore. He loved it when people paid special attention to him, especially when it concerned the little things. Steve sat down next to Darren with his own plate also on the table.

"Mwhanphs," Darren mumbled a quick thanks between mouthfuls as he continually bit into the sandwich. Steve took a bite of his own onion-less sandwich. His sandwich had as much barbecue sauce as Darren's had mayonnaise and had fried turnips instead of pickled onions.

"So Darren, why did you come here?" Steve's question made Darren choke down a lungful of food, causing him to cough up a decent amount of the sandwich. Steve patted Darren's back gently until the coughing stopped. Steve used this opportunity to slide closer to Darren.

Darren had to wipe the tears that stung his eyes before he could continue. "_hack-cough-hack_ At school, these two cops interrogated me about Tom and his family being missing. For some reason, they think I did it!" Darren's voice rose higher and higher as his statement came to a close. "When I came home, my mom and dad _asked_ me if I knew anything about Tom's disappearance! I can't even believe that they would ask _me_! Why would they think that I would know anything? When I said no, they even had the nerve to ask me if I was covering for you! Can you believe this! They think we're some British Butch and Clyde!" Steve's hands moved to rest permanently around Darren's shoulder and on top of Darren's nearest thigh. Steve was too preoccupied with his hands' movements to bother to correct Darren that it was _Bonnie and Clyde_ not Butch and Clyde. Darren continued on, thinking that Steve's hands were signs of comfort and understanding. "Not to mention that those jerkish cops just dragged me away right in front of EVERYONE at school! Now all the students and teachers think that I'm some kinda psycho! I'm sure of it!" _Darren is so cute when he babbles on like this, especially because he's never this outspoken when he's actually confronted by someone face-to-face. _Steve thought of this as he stared intensely in Darren's dark eyes; his cock straining rock hard against his blue jeans as he thought about all the things that he wanted to do to Darren right now while he was at his mercy. But he had to restrain himself and the ideas that were flowing red-hot from his erection. Malachi's men would be there soon and he wouldn't want them to see his Darren in a compromising state in case they started thinking about making Darren a "toy". Darren only viewed Steve's intensity as encouragement to keep up his tirade.

"Besides you, there's no one else that I can go to. Everyone else would think that I'm somehow behind Tom's disappearance." Darren's voice slowed as he came down from his torrent of words.

"But why would you think that you can go to me. I mean, I'm overjoyed that you came to me all by yourself, but why?" Steve's head was right in front of Darren's as he talked, his words seeming to draw Darren closer. Suddenly realizing their close proximinty, Darren scooted away from Steve. He stopped once his firm butt hit the armrest. Unfortunately for him (and fortunately for Steve), the armrest was only a couple of inches away from where Darren had been sitting earlier and made almost no difference.

Nervously gulping down the little space of air that was between Steve and him, Darren spoke. "W-well, um, I don't know. I-it's just that I know you are, um, used to people expecting the worst of you so I thought that you w-would understand." Darren looked away as he said the last part, unable to look in Steve's eyes. Despite Darren's attempted elegance in phrasing, Steve knew exactly what he was talking about. Several years ago, after Darren and Steve were no longer friends, Steve became embroiled with the case of a young teen's raped corspe found in the woods by the cemetary. Steve, of course, had a hand in it or rather a dick. The teen was a "toy" that Steve himself had shared with Malachi when he was still new to Malachi's identity as a vampire. The body, after being unproperly disposed of, was found and underwent an autospy. Somehow Steve's semen was still in the body upon discovery and Steve was prosecuted. Since a vampire's sperm (or any other body fluids) loses its DNA the moment it is released from the vampire's body, Steve was the only suspect and, therefore, the face of the horrible incident. Due to this, Steve was expelled from his high school until further notice, and he was sent to juvie until the trial commmenced. Luckily, the only evidence against Steve -the semen and the data recorded of it- mysteriously disappeared one day and the case was begrudgingly dismissed. Since there was no real proof anymore, Steve got off scott-free and the school had to let him back in with apologies and an excuse not to do any of the work he had missed during his expulsion. Steve had always believed that Malachi was responsible for his rescue from the law and his surprisingly gracious return to school. That was only one of the reasons that Steve trusted Malachi. The familiar honk of a minivan's horn woke Steve up from his reverie.

"Don't worry. Of course I understand, and I can't believe how anyone could even think that you had anything to do with what had happened to Tom." If Darren was an experienced detective, he would have realized that Steve said "had happened" not "has happened". "Had" meant that something happened in the past and is no longer happening. "Has" meant that something happened in the past _and_ is continuing to occur in the present. Steve obviously knew that what had befell Tom was not going to change. Alas, since Darren was nothing like a detective, he picked up only on the fact that Steve walked over to his front door and pulled the door wide open. "I just hope you will understand why I have to do this." Two burly men flitted through the open door. Before Darren even registered what was happening, his body was lifted up and held tightly in a pair of muscular arms. He felt his vision go hazy as the air left his body. "Be careful, you brutes, if you squeeze any harder, you could kill Darren. I know you are use to having your way with your 'toys', but-" Steve's throat was raised off the ground by a beast of a hand, connected to an arm of pulsing veins and meaty flesh. The other vampire was watching with mild interest, his eternally buzzed cut hair suggesting a background in the military.

"Don't talk, _human_." the way he said _human_ was full of disgust and hate. "The only reason that you are not a 'toy' yourself is because District Lord Krauss sees fit to have you as his personal whore instead." The vampire's tone was disdainful and formal. Steve hated the older, lower class vampires for having this selfsame tone against those they saw as inferior, especially since lower class vampires have a knack of complaining about being similarily disrespected. Shortly thereafter, Steve was released and he tumbled to the ground, gasping for breath. When he was once again breathing normally -except for a pulsing ache on his throat that was in time with his heartbeat- all four of them, Darren literally in hand, exited the house and enetered the van in which another vampire was awaiting in the driver's seat. Steve purposely kept the door wide open, hoping that someone would come and rob his ex-home. He never wanted to see that place again. Closing his eyes, Steve dreamt of what life would be like as a vampire with Darren as his personal plaything for all of eternity.

**Author's Note: All reviews are welcome, even flames: they help keep the ice demons away! (HELP!)**

**If you find any spelling errors either PM me or state it in your review and I will fix it as soon as I can. If you have any ideas about how to make this story even better, please send them in either a review or a PM. **

**P.S. Okay, here's a MESSAGE for you all! THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL HAVE MALACHI/STEVE AND (MAYBE) RAPE!**

**P.S.S. I'm looking for a beta-reader or several. Please either state in your review or PM me if you want the position(s).**


	8. The Show is On the Road Pt 2

**Disclaimer: You DARE to accuse me of owning Cirque du Freak (or any other works of Darren Shan)? I'll send Balthazar after you! XD**

**Info: This takes place several years after the whole story so if you haven't read all of it, read at your own risk! Steve is 18 and Darren is 17. They are both in their last year of high school.**

**Warning: Steve and Malachi have SEX in this chapter! AND Tom's reappearance! Oh yeah, warnings of incest and non-con/rape for the next chapter.**

_**Now let the story continue!**_

A vulture with unusual platinum-golden feather soared across the cloudless, night sky and over the arid land. Tall, craggy mountains quickly filled up the horizon. The vulture headed right toward them, increasing its speed in earnest. The raptor's purplish eyes zeroed in on a small hole set high into the top of one of those mountains. The hole was only slightly bigger than a full grown vulture's wingspan. With a loud cry, the vulture soared through the opening with inches all around to spare. The lacuna opened onto a lighted passageway, leading to a door that was set into the surrounding rock. The door was wooden and had no other distinguishing characteristics, not even a doorknob or a keyhole. The door was completely bare. Landing on the floor right in front of the door, the platinum blonde vulture cawed twice and, then, stopped before cawing once more. A clinking sound could be heard as the wooden door slung inward, revealing a room-like cavern full of cushions, blankets, and mattresses. A mirror directly opposite the vulture reflected its frightening countenance as it sent out a final cry. A sharp crack and a loud pop resounded off the walls as smoke enveloped the place where the bird stood. After the misty smoke had cleared, a naked teen-aged girl stood in the vulture's place. Her long platinum hair reached down to just below her petite waist and supple hips. Her bare bosom was firm and perky.

"Bartemus?" the girl called out as she scoured the room with her enchanting purple eyes. Her naked body was a silhouette against the bright light from the passageway. The fires of the torches shuddered at the sudden breeze that was born from the door sliding inward. After a while of calling out "Bartemus?" over and over again, a disgruntled noise rose up from somewhere among a particularly large pile of blankets.

"Bell-Belladonna?" came a groggy reply as a muscled figure slowly stood up into a sitting position on a pillow. The walked over to the figure. Her swift stride impeded slightly by the mas of pillows, mattresses, and other comfortable things scattered throughout the spacious room.

"Come on. Stand up," Belladonna pulled up on Barty's left arm until he was firmly, after some slipping and sliding, standing on his own two feet.

"Belladonna, what's the problem? Weren't you supposed to keep an eye on that human? Smeves or something?" The boy absentmindedly scratched the chin-length platinum-blonde hair hanging behind his ears as he looked at Belladonna. He, too, was stark naked, his tight backside reflected in the mirror that was now behind him.

"Yeah, that's why I flew here." Belladonna responded irritably. "I need to talk to Balthazar. Where is he?" She said, resolutely deciding to ignore Bartemus's pout at her earlier annoyance. It took several minutes until Bartemus finally stopped sulking and answered her question.

"Bal went for a stroll in the Pit. He's probably playing with one of his 'toys' now so he won't be back for at least several hours," Bartemus said in an envious tone. "He left me all alone here without even a good-bye hug." Bartemus's face resumed its pout while his voice grew to a whine.

"Bartemus, don't be such a crybaby. It's past time that you stopped hugging him anyway. You're not childen anymore," Belladonna scolded, her tone sharp with disapproval. Bartemus's pout only deepened and his deep purple eyes seemed about to cry. _Crybaby._Belladonna thought, but she said, "Bartemus, I was only kidding. If you want, you can hug me instead. Okay?" After another minute of sulking, Bartemus slowly lifted his head and lowered it. He nodded once more before walking forward to embrace Belladonna. His arms reached around her back and squeezed lightly. She squeezed back and with her right hand and gently caressed his scalp with her left. After a couple more minutes of this embrace, they separated: Belladonna looking resigned to watching after her crybaby of a brother forever and Bartemus looking like the cat who caught the canary. Bartemus's face, full of childish glee, made Belladonna smile in spite of how immature Bartemus was acting.

"Hey. Since Blathazar's not going to be here for quite a while, I'm going for a fly. Come with me?" Belladonna asked, thinking only about how to keep that smile on Bartemus's face. He gave a curt nod. Suddenly, the spacious, cavern was filled with white smoke and the crack and pop of transformation. Standing in the places of the previously blonde vampires were the forms of two nearly identicalfair feathered vultures. The only noticeable difference was that one was a female and that she was slightly smaller. The smaller one flew off first, quickly followed by the larger vulture. The door stayed open behind them as they left through the same hole that the smaller one had entered from earlier. Two distinct caws were heard by a small group of vampires who were traveling under the moonlight's gaze toward the same mountain that Belladonna and Bartemus had just left.

Watching the sleeping face of the blonde demon, Malachi von Krauss's pale face was made an even lighter shade of white by the moolight that spilled in through the window. _Steve, I lo..._ Malachi thought as he reached out to touch the blonde's face when blue eyes opened. Malachi quickly pulled back his outstretched limb.

"What are you doing?" Steve's voice was unconcerned and nonchalant. He sat up, brushing a curl of yellow hair out of his face. "Is it time? Can you finally Raise me?" Steve's bare chest momentarily distracted Malachi from the question as his eyes followed Steve's treasure trail**(1)**down to where a pale cover pooled around the blonde's waist. Steve caught him watching and pushed the blankets off of him to fall to the wooden floor. His exposed crotch was devoured by the red-haired vampire's eyes. Steve smirked when he noticed that Malachi's cock was already rock hard, peeking out of a comfortable-looking pair of black boxers.

"So are you ready to Raise me? I've been waiting here for a week so far and I'm still human," Steve said with a slight whine. "Well?" Steve's voice was seductive and cloying. His hand almost accidentally brushed against Malachi's naked thigh, barely three inches away from the vampire's peeking out phallus. The redhead shuddered at the sensation. His cock ached, begging to be touched. Steve reached out and gripped Malachi's cock with his left hand, his right hand attending to his own erection. "So if we fuck again, will you feel up to Raising me?" Steve said, the fingers on his left hand absentmindedly playing with the full bush of scarlet hair that surrounded Malachi's penis. The horny vampire barely listened to what Steve was saying and, instead, focused on Steve's right hand, which was steadily running up and down it's owner's throbbing length. Malachi's own member was being dutifully stroked by Steve's left hand, each pump sending sparks of pleasure up his spine.

"Yeah. Sure," Malachi's voice was hoarse with want and need as he covered Steve's lips with his own. Not breaking the kiss, Steve moved his hands away from their respective dicks to pull Malachi's boxers down in one fluid movement. Pulling away from Steve's moist lips, The redhead eagerly stepped out of his underwear and kicked them away before bending over Steve on the bed. They resumed their earlier kiss, deepening it and grinding their bodies with a harsh fervor. For a while, Malachi thrust his hips downward against Steve's trapped form at the same time that Steve gyrated his own hips upward. They both gave out small, strangled noises of pleasure as they connected over and over again. Their meaty cocks were slick with pre-cum and their bodies were doused with sweat. When Steve felt himself about to come, he put a restraining hand against Malachi's shoulder.

"Wait." Panting and pulling back, Malachi wondered why Steve didn't want to continue. "I want you to fuck me, not just grind against me." The demand in Steve's voice alone was almost enough to make Malachi cum, but he was able to stave off his orgams with thoughts of Darren.

"Okay, turn around," Malachi said, his voice more tentative than commanding. Steve gave him a stern look. "Please?"

"Of course," Steve breathed huskily before plopping his naked torso on the bed and exposing his ass to Malachi's searching fingers that groped and .dug softly into the blonde's butt.

"I'm about to stretch you so..." Malachi waited for an answer, but after a minute of no response, he decided to push a finger in. Steve hissed a little as Malachi's finger dove into him, and when a second digit was almost immediately inserted after the initial one, Steve growled for the redheaded horndog to control his libido and go slower. "Sor-sorry!" The vampire mumbled nervously before scissoring his fingers in Steve's hole. He moved so slowly that even a whole three minutes later he still had only two roaming members in the blonde's hole. A deep growl was Malachi's only warning as a foot kicked him in the gut, but being a vampire, the pain was minimal.

"Just damn it! Forget the preparation and just fuck me already! Damn!" Steve threw Malachi down on top of the bed and hovered above Malachi's crotch, his feet planted on either side of the vampire's hips. Steve gritted his teeth as he forced himself down on the redheaded vampire's red-knobbed phallus. Malachi's face was twisted into a grimace of pleasure as Steve's moist warmth enshrouded, first, his head and, then the full shaft of his penis. Malachi felt a pool of fire grow in the bottom of his gut as the blond slid himself up and off the reddened cock.

"Steve, I-I'm, anhh!" Malachi came as Steve was on his upward slide, the sperm spilling out of his hole as he slid up. Steve was so surprised as Malachi's sudden climax that he fell right off of the dick's head and banged his head against the headboard of the bed.

"Ouch! You idiot!" Steve roared, rubbing his head as he sat up. "Why you come so fast? I thought vampires were supposed to have stamina!" Steve's rage was only fueled by the telltale signs of the start of blueballs**(2)**. Malachi flinched at Steve's shouting and couldn't stop the feeling of humiliation that he was drowning in.

"I'm sorry! Let me take care of it." Malachi dwindled in the blonde's fiery glare, but after a couple seconds, Steve laid back down on the bed and parted his legs. Without saying a word, Malachi moved in-between those legs and started licking the tip of Steve's dick. Steve tried to keep his anger at the ready, but as Malachi's adept tongue started travelling up and down his shaft, he couldn't even remember why he was upset anymore. Malachi's long, slow licks made Steve moan and shift under him. The vampire continued to tease Steve's hard cock by lightly brushing his sharp, vampiric tooth against the reddish knob, careful to nip but not bite.

"Aaahhhh! Stop fooling around. Just suck me already. euh!" Steve groaned, delectable sparks of white light dotting behind his eyes but not enough for him to come. Following the blonde's orders, Malachi stopped with his playing and embraced Steve's wanton dick with his wet mouth. Sucking in and out his cheeks, Malachi bobbed to and fro on Steve's phallus like he was getting paid. Steve was able to restrain himself with only a few moans and tensed struggling, but once Malachi started with the humming he couldn't contain his moans anymore. The redheaded cocksucker's humming sent vibrations directly to Steve's cock , causing him to cry out in pleasure. "Auugh!" The blonde's hands gripped Malachi's fiery mane, pulling the redhead further on his cock to the point that he was now being deepthroated. Malachi was able to swallow all of Steve's cock without gagging once. His dutiful throat tightened around Steve's shaft as the vampire simultaneously hummed and probed Steve's ass. Being a vampire, Malachi had no gaga reflex and didn't need to come up for air. He was a nonstop cocksucking machine!

Once Malachi's finger breached Steve's hole and rubbed against the blonde's prostrate, a line had been crossed. Steve came hard into Malachi's mouth with a loud groan. Steve forced all of his meat into the sucker's throat and held Malachi there by his hair while he came, spewing lond, streams of salty cum right down Malachi's esophagus.

"Augh! Agh! Engh!" Steve groaned as he released the last of his seed into Malachi's trapped mouth. After several minutes of deep breathing, Steve was able to think rationally again and slowly let go of Malachi's hair. The redhead kept his mouth shut as he lifted his head and licked the sperm that was still coating Steve's now flaccid length. Steve let out a pathetic mewl of ecstasy as the red haired vampire's tongue cleaned off his all-too-sensitive penis. "O-okay, okay. That's-that's e-enough," Steve managed to huff out. He pulled Malachi up by his hair and pulled him on top of him. "So wi-will you Ra-Raise me n-now?" Steve panted, barely able to huff the words out. Malachi smiled. _Steve always kept the endgame in mind._

"Of coarse." Malachi put his mouth in the crook of the sweating blonde's neck and pierced the tender skin there, sucking in coppery, reddish fluid upon impact. Even though he was still drained -mentally and physically- Steve felt the pleasurable tingles that having one's blood sucked or sucking one's blood stimulated. While Malachi felt his dick twitch at the tingles that went up his own spine. After swallowing three mouthfuls of Steve's salty blood, Malachi released his mouth from the blonde's neck and, licking the wound with his tongue, healed the cut. "You need to drink this," the vampire said through blood-coated lips with a tongue drenched in the crimson liquid. He trailed one finger across his forearm, cutting his skin. He, then, proceeded to press his bleeding arm to Steve's mouth and felt his cock harden as Steve's mouth closed around the quickly healing cut and sucked out as much blood as he could in that short time. When the cut was fully healed, Steve stopped his sucking and looked expectantly at Malachi for what he knew had to happen next.

"Steve, I-I can't-" Mlaachi's voice choked in his throat. The blonde put a tired, but comforting hand on the redhead's cheek.

"You can and you _will_. Just keep thinking that when I awake, we're both be vampires and, after I turn Darren, we can be together forever, okay?" Steve's eyes were compassionate and his smile was heavenly. A dd his blue eyes and gilded hair and Steve looked like an angel come to Earth -an exceptionally manipulative one. But Malachi wasn't fooled. He knew very well that once Steve was a vampire and was able to survive on his own, he wouldn't need Malachi and, therefore, wouldn't want him to be with him. Malachi would be thrown away while that stupid brunet would be forced to stay with Steve for an eternity and (knowing Steve) beyond. The vampire sighed. He knew Steve was a manipulative twerp ever since they met in summer camp. He wasn't deluded enough to think that Steve actually cared about anyone else besides himself and Darren and even then, Malachi wasn't completely sure about the latter. With those thoughts racing through his head, Malachi spoke.

"St-Steve, please-please don't betray me." Steve smiled a deceptively good-natured, loving smile.

"I will _never _betray you as long as _you_never betray me." With those parting words, Malachi gently clasped Steve's neck and flicked his wrist, deftly breaking the bones there. Steve gasped in pain before his eyes clouded over with death. Although the redhead knew that Steve would come back alive, he could find only a little joy. He knew that Steve was coming back alive, but he wasn't sure if he would survive his reunion with Balthazar and return alive to see Steve as a vampire. Wiping the bloody tears out of his eyes, Malachi stood up. He already had his suitcases packed and he wanted to reach Vampire Mountain and, thus, Bal as soon as possible. The vampire knew that Bal absolutely _despised_waiting and that the faster Malachi reached him, the more the chance that he could go home quickly grew. Sighing, Malachi left the room, desperate to ensure that Steve still remained safe even when he himself wasn't there. He had to talk with Bolduric.

Darren was unconscious in a sterilized, white room with translucent curtains that let the bright sunlight come through the wall-to-ceiling windows. The door that opened upon the room was made of silver and doused in holy water with the images of crosses carved into it on all sides. Darren himself was lying on a white bed and connected by wires to a machine that automatically fed him tranquilizers to keep him from waking up. The cover over him was covered with silver crosses and the fluorescent lights overhead supplied a steady flow of UV rays that, although harmless to humans, would reduce any vampire to dust in less than three minutes. The only one who were in this room before was Steve and he was the one who set Darren up in such an anti-vampire room. He wanted to make sure that while he was undergoing his vampiric transformation, no one would mess with his Darren. Steve was also the only one who held the key to the room that without its aid, a human couldn't even reach Darren, resulting in Darren's safety from both vampires and humans. Darren himself still didn't know exactly what was happening or what Steve meant when he said: "I just hope you will understand why I have to do this". All he knew was that a gang of three thugs had kidnapped him and Steve and, then proceeded to take them to what looked like to be a regular corporation's building. The last thing he remembered was a sharp prick in his neck as a red-haired, red-eyed man walked toward him and, then, nothing. Darren was still in that "nothing" called unconsciousness as the time ticked by and, several floors down, a boy named Tom was screaming in anguish.

A dark haired, dirty boy was chained up into a standing position. A ring of red-eyed demons stood around him. Their eyes hungrily taking in Tom's broken, naked body ad the bloodstained pieces of bodies that surrounded him: the reason for his screaming. A woman, a man, and a young girl no older than five lay in dismembered pieces in front of the boy. there was an adult arm there, and adult leg there, a kid's eye there: it was a messy spherical ring. The only sense of order in the whole bloody oval was where the heads of the three victims sat side by side against each other, their lightless (and sometimes missing) eyes gazing up at Tom's sobbing form in a dead stare. All of them had the same type of hair as Tom: dark and straight. Tom writhed around in a crazed passion. His mind had finally snapped after seeing his family -first his mom and then his father- have their limps ripped off one by one, their screams and cries crawling in his he saw his fiver-year-old sister be treated the same, he had no hope of coming back to sanity. He even tried to bite off his own tongue in his depression, but was stopped by having a vampire rip out his tongue itself and stitch up the wound with a rusty wire, effectively saving Tom's pitiful life. Now here Tom was: chained in a room full of vampires with the remnants of his family scattered around him in a gory circle.

In the midst of his crazed screaming and struggling, he noticed one figure who stood out from the rest. It wasn't the short, pudgy man's build or his white hair that separated him from the ravenous vampires, although they were part of it. The man didn't have blood-red eyes like the other creatures, but instead wore thick glasses that made his eyes large and searching, like a blinding searchlight. But that wasn't it either that made the strange man so different. He seemed to radiate untold power, and while the others radiated primal hunger mixed with lust, the man had a cold, calculating air with a hunger that was entirely different from the vampires, but still seemed bloodthirsty somehow. It was like this man wasn't there to food, but to watch and something else -something evil. However, Tom only realized that the man had a differentness about him and nothing else. He didn't sense the power or the heartless cunning that flowed from the man. It was all the naked, chained up boy could do to hold on to enough of the flimsy strands of his sanity to even notice the vampire. Either way, it wouldn't have mattered. In the next second, the vampires descended with the mystery vampire closing in with his cold, calculating eyes.

**(1) Treasure trail: for those of you who don't know, a treasure trail is the line -or "trail"- of hair leading down from a male's bellybutton to his crotch -or "treasure". It's basically pubic hair so don't expect to find it on a baby.**

**(2) Blueballs: **the condition of temporary fluid congestion in the testicles and prostate region caused by prolonged sexual arousal in the human male. It is often accompanied by a cramp-like ache of prostatic congestion and pain/tenderness or edema of the testes, and is misconceptionally believed to have the symptom of a blue tinged scrotum (from the notion that blue equals pain, as in a bruise or black eye, which can also appear blue). **In normal words: When sexual stimulation of a guy's genitals doesn't result in ejaculation (not due to any "grossed-out-no-longer-hard" moments), the guy experiences pain/discomfort, including but not limited to aching balls and headaches. The pain can last for minutes to an hour. Plus, if the condition is severe enough, the skin of the guy's balls really can take on a bluish tinge, although technically **

**it's not the testicles themselves but the skin of the scrotum that turns blue. **

**Author's Note: Okay, now you all know Tom's fat and the fate of his family. Plus, Steve has begun his transformation as a vampire and the platinum-haired girl's character is fleshed out. Now, on to important news: in the next chapter, Steve WILL rape Darren! I know it's what everyone probably has been waiting before, but I wanted to set that stage fist before they had sex. But don't worry in the new series, they will have more sex. **

**P.S. CONTEST OVER:Also, can anyone guess who the short mystery man is who Tom saw right before he died? A fanfic of your choice(from one of the fandoms of the list of my favorite fandoms on my profile page) for the 1st one to figure it out (going by reviews and PMs).**

**P.S.S REMEMBER: NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST ONE OF THIS SERIES AND THEN A NEW SERIES WILL BEGIN!**


	9. Two Months Later

Disclaimer: Cirque du Freak is Darren Shan's property. Not mine. yada-yada-ya.

**Info: This takes place several years after the whole Darren Shan saga so if you haven't read all of it, read at your own risk! Steve is 18 and Darren is 17. They are both in their last year of high school.**

**Warning: Steve and Darren have SEX in this chapter!(I know, finally, right?) Steve will rape Darren, but Darren will enjoy it during...kinda so I guess, it's non-con. Also, Bal/Mal except it's all pretty rapey, but at the same Mal more or less consents so...non-rape rape? Whatever. You decide.**

**P.S. Epoch95 won the contest from last chappie so it's over now. BTW, the answer was Mr. Tiny. Also, a return of the officers who question Darren at school in chapter 6.**

**P.S.S. Sorry for being so late with this! Please forgive me! Look, I even have a lemon and a slightly lemony lime! So forgive me! *ducks and hides* please?**

**P.S.S.S. Also, if you find any spelling errors, PLEASE put them in your review or pm! Thanx! XD**

_**Now let this story conclude!**_

"Watch it, you stupid human!" Steve hissed, barely managing to move out of the way of the searing sunlight as a naked human male unlocked and opened a silver, cross-emblazoned door. A ray of deathly light poured in from the curtained floor-to-ceiling windows and reached beyond the opened door, creating a rectangle of sunlight. The naked man hesitated when he saw the young boy lying on the white bed under the bright lights. The boy had wires sticking out of him every which way, making the unconscious boy look like some sort of crazed scientist's experiment.

"Well. What are you waiting for? Go in and bring Darren to me. And hurry up! I can feel the sun all the way out here!" Steve hissed again, resisting the almost overpowering urge to just snap the stupid mortal's neck and force another toy into helping him. The only reason Steve was able to resist this murderous impulse was because the "stupid mortal" was standing directly in front of the door and the deadly light. Steve wasn't blinded by his anger enough to risk death again just to kill a dumb human. But he felt that he would be soon.

"Y-yes, sir," the human stammered as he went into the room and walked over to Darren's prone form. "Um, how do I take the tubes out?" The human gestured at the various tubes and wires that connected Darren's body to a machine.

"You idiot! Just pull the tubes out after removing the tape." Steve was out of sight, keeping out of the light's reach. His voice seemed to come from out of nowhere. The human shivered at that thought. Ignoring the queasiness rising up from his gut, the man reached over Darren's body and carefully pulled out the tubes in Darren's arm after gently pulling off the tape that kept the tubes from falling out of the teen's arm. Still feeling anxiety in his chest, the man flew the white cover off of the teen's still sleeping form, causing a multitude of crosses to clang and scatter across the floor. Next, the man lifted Darren up in his arms and, struggling with Darren's weight, carried the unconscious boy out of the room. He stopped to put Darren on the stone floor in the hallway when he was well out of the sun's path before walking back to the still opened door, turning off the fluorescent lights, and closing the silver door. The man took the key out the door after locking it.

"Do y-you want th-this, s-sir?" the man huffed, his breath coming out in rushed and strained pants. Steve carefully lifted up Darren's body from the cold, stone floor and placed the body over his right shoulder, holding the body in place with his right arm. Seeing the tender, loving look on Steve's face as the blond held and looked down at Darren, the man could barely believe that the blond was a vampire. The shock must have shown on his face. Steve's countenance shifted from one of love to one of disgust when he turned his gaze back to the human.

"What's wrong, toy? Jealous? I wouldn't blame you. After all, _no_ one cares about _you_," Steve spit out, his eyes turning a deep red hue. The man stumbled back in fear. Steve's subsequent laughter was full of wickedness and cruelty. "Go. And take that key to Bolduric. Now that I have Darren and can make sure that he's safe on my own, I no longer need that little room." Steve was gone in the next instant without so much as a "good-bye" or a "thank you".

* * *

Malachi von Krauss arrived in front of a huge set of wooden double doors. Light from the torches set into the sides of the cavern swam across his red hair and emphasized the fear that was already apparent in his eyes. Mentally steeling himself against what he knew was going to happen, Malachi gave the door three sharp raps against the solid wood surface.

"It's open," A silky voice called out from behind the door. Gulping audibly, Malachi pulled on one of the doors' huge knobs and opened the right door, swinging it outward. The red-haired male steadily walked into the room and didn't even flinch when the door slammed shut with a resounding bang. Malachi continued forward, noticing that the only light source in the whole room came from two torches - each stuck in opposite walls of the room. He didn't stop moving until he was standing directly in front of a bed and the two vampires that lied on it. Ignoring the fact that both vampires were buck naked without even a pillow or cover to protect their modesty, Malachi addressed the blond-haired vampire. The same vampire who - despite knowing that Malachi was in the room - had made no move whatsoever to hide his nakedness.

"Balthazar, sir. I'm here to report to you as you've requested." Malachi mentally clapped himself on the back when his voice didn't tremble or stutter even once. As long as he stuck to being formal, Malachi knew he could get through what ever was about to happen to him with minimal signs of emotion. Balthazar would just take those signs as more motivation to mess with the redhead. Balthazar sat up and pulled the other vampire - a boy in his early teens - with him, forcing the boy's head into his lap and the boy's mouth onto his fully erect cock.

"Mal, haven't I told you to call me Bal? Seriously, you and your formalities. It makes me want to do _very _bad things to you," Bal laughed a dark melody of fatal honey. Mal was resilient enough not to let any emotion show on his face. Not emotion for Bal's comment nor how the teen vampire was eagerly going at Bal's considerable girth like a babe to its mother's breast. However, his right hand did tremble a bit and he had to clench it into a fist to stop it. Luckily, Bal was too preoccupied in the teen vampire's expert tongue and throat to notice what Malachi's hand was doing.

"Bal, sir, should I come back later when you're done?" Malachi tried to ignore the fact that he was actually getting hard off of seeing Bal get sucked off. He carefully shifted his legs so that his black wool pants could better hide his decent bulge. Despite his efforts, though, Balthazar was able to see the swelling in Malachi's trousers and made his observations known.

"Mal, if you were saving up for me, I greatly appreciate it, but you'll have to wait your turn," Balthazar said, his right hand grabbing a fistful of the cocksucking vampire's copper hair. Balthazar forced the vampire's head up and down his beautiful cock several times, making sure that Malachi had a nice view of his long, girthy cock. Malachi's eyes were involuntary drawn to Balthazar's meaty member, but, after a great effort, he was able to turn them away. However, when he heard the all-too-familiar grunts of Bal embracing orgasm, Malachi's eyes once again shifted back to Balthazar's thick cock. Just in time to watch as a torrent of cum gushed out of Bal's throbbing cock and into the copper-haired vampire's hungry mouth, sucking up as much sperm as possible. Bal kept thrusting up into the wet confines of the copper-haired boy's throat as he rode out his balls-draining orgasm. Thick rivulets of fresh semen dripped from the vampire's mouth and dripped down Bal's cock, staining his robust pubic hair and his juicy balls a milky white color. Malachi felt the swelling in his pants become more pointed and pronounced. His cock ached to be touched as the blood filled his hot meat almost to bursting.

When Balthazar finished his climax he roughly grabbed the boy's hair again and, lifting the boy's head off his cock, pressed the boy's face against his cock, pubic hair, and big balls, in that order. The boy dutifully licked Baltahzar's cock clean, suck the sperm out of Bal's pubic hair, and sucked on the blond's balls until they were spotless. "Go," Balthazar ordered. The little vampire who sucked his cock dry scampered off toward the door, opened it, and went outside. Malachi, purposely misunderstanding Bal, started to sneak out of the room, his movements slow in the hopes of not attracting Bal's notice. Malachi's hopes were crushed.

"Not you, Mal. In my infinite kindness and generosity, I have decided to take care of that little swelling in your breeches. It's the least I can do for causing it, after all." Balthazar flitted in front of Malachi. His devilish purple eyes boring into Malachi's green ones. Malachi was trying his best to keep the fear and anxiety out of his voice when he responded. And failed

"S-sir, I don't th-think that's-that's-" Malachi stuttered as he slowly backed away from Bal's approaching form, tripping over the bed that Bal was just on and falling right on top of it. His back banged against the wooden frame of the bed that was hidden underneath the piles of blankets and several pillows. Before Malachi even had a chance to sit up, Bal was upon him, his body halfway on Malachi and halfway on the bed. Bal reached over with his right hand and grabbed hold of Mal's neck in a vice-grip to stop his struggling. Even though he didn't need to breathe, Malachi stopped struggling. He knew too well just how easy it was for Bal to rip someone's head clean off with only one hand. The redhead had seen it done before to some random vampire who tried to resist Bal's advances.

"Good Mal. I knew you wanted me. I just feel bad that you had to be without me for so long..." Balthazar's honey sweet voice slithered out as the blond's left hand slipped into Mal's wool pants and grasped the precum-dripping cock in a snug grip, eliciting a moan from Malachi's throat. Bal moved his hand up and down Mal's leaking cock, slow at first before speeding up to an almost painful tempo. The precum steadily leaking out of Mal's cock acted like a natural lube, increasing Bal's pace even more. Mal felt like his dick was on fire as he convulsed and bucked underneath Bal, moans of pleasure fleeing his lips without consent. Malachi felt a great pool of lava rise from his gut and fill his body. The sensation was incredible as white sparks raced across his vision, making it seem that Bal's already light hair was the stuff of light itself: starlight. Surrendering himself to the surges of pleasure and white that were intertwined inexorably, Malachi felt the white-hot lava within him explode. Malachi's cum - as hot as lava -burst from his hard cock in a rush, staining both Mal's wool trousers Bal's fingers that were still draining Mal's cock of the milky white fluid that so readily escaped from the slit like a flock of birds from fire.

Taking his hand out of Mal's pants, the purple-eyed vampire brings it to his mouth, licking one finger clean of cum.

"It's a bit sweeter than I remember. I like it," Balthazar remarked before licking another finger clean and then another until his whole hand was bereft of any trace of Malachi's sweet-tasting sauce.

"Now, my little moaner, I want to hear you scream." Bal, taking his right hand off of Mal's neck, flipped the redhead over onto his chest and literally ripped Mal's wool pants right off of him, tossing the sticky and torn remains off to his right. Bal quickly knelt over Mal's still form, lined his now rock hard cock up with the redhead's hole, and put his left hand on Mal's neck. Malachi didn't even bother to resist as Bal thrust into him, burying his large cock to the hilt with neither preparation nor care. Malachi could have sworn that his body was divided into two separate burning pieces of pain held only together by Bal's large cock - twice as wide and a couple inches bigger than Steve's. Mal couldn't dam up the flood of screams and sobs that poured forth from his throat.

Balthazar pulled out until he was halfway in and, then slammed back in, harder than before. He earned a pained gasp from Malachi as a reward. Purposely missing Mal's prostrate, Balthazar ruthlessly pounded into the redhead, his pleasure increasing the louder Malachi screamed out in pain. However, despite the redhead's involuntary movements from the pain and from the sheer force of Balthazar's meat savagely pillaging his body, Malachi remained still and submissive, knowing from experience that the more one resisted Bal, the longer the torment would continue. It seemed to Malachi that Balthazar's legendary stamina was, in part, a response to the pain he inflicted on his victims and, especially, the struggling of those aforementioned victims' attempts to fight against the sadistic blond.

As Balthazar continued to tear through Malachi's gaping hole, a fresh scream being raped out of Malachi every couple of seconds, the vile blond speeded up hisalready ass-breaking pace. Moving his left hand to Malachi's shoulder and his right hand to Malachi's hip, Balthazar put his body weight on a riased knee and fucked Malachi like a dog, wantonly and without control. As Bal's balls slammed against Mal's ass, the _slap-smack-slap-smack_noise rose to fill the entire room, resounding off the walls. With a few more tortured screams being torn from the redhead's strained throat and a continuous bout of feral grunts from the blond, Balthazar came. His milky white seed spilled deep into Malachi's ass as he continued to plunge in and out of Malachi's moist depths.

When Bal had milked every last drop of salty cum out of his now limp, but still impressive cock, he pulled out, letting a small stream of blood and cum flood out of Malachi's rammed opened hole. As the pinkish white fluid flowed out of his ass, Malachi repressed a pained gasp, afraid that it would somehow revitalize Balthazar and his formidable cock.

"I'm glad that you're finally home, Mal. You really were the only one who ever did scream the way I like best," Bal said as if he was congratulating someone for winning a great award of some kind."You mine as well clean yourself off with those covers you're lying on since you already ruined them with your blood." Bal slipped into some dark gray pants he found under one of the torches set into the wall.

"I have to go to a Council Meeting and won't be back till morning. I want those sheets you've ruined replaced and your ripped pants gone when I return," Balthazar said over his shoulder as he opened the door. "Oh yeah, you're not allowed to leave here _ever_. We wouldn't want a repeat of last time when you ran away and didn't come back. If you need something from the outside, I'll send someone up to wait on you hand and foot and that _better_ be it." Balthazar added almost as an afterthought as he slammed the door on the room behind him and on the pitiful redhead who only started crying when Malachi was at least seventy-five feet away.

* * *

Darren absently scratched his arm a he drifted between the realm of consciousness and unconsciousness. For some reason he didn't feel like remembering, his arm felt incredibly itchy and his body felt languid and tired all over as if he'd been sleeping for months at a time. He even felt like something hard was stabbing him in the leg and when he lazily moved his leg away from it, the hardness moved with it. Eventually, the spot where his leg was being poked began to get wet and slightly sticky. Darren wanted to get up, found out what the thing poking him was, and wipe the mysterious sticky fluid off of him. However, Darren felt too weak to move and if he had the strength anyway, he would've just continued lying on whatever soft surface he was lying on. Unfortunately, Darren wasn't given that choice.

The blond man lying next to the brunet immediately sensed the change in Darren's breathing, revealing the fact that Darren was no longer under the effect of the sedatives and only in a natural sleep. Steve, already nude in anticipation of what he had planned to do, lied on his side, his pulsing prick playfully surging against Darren's left leg, leaving a filmy trail of slime wherever it slid. Steve rolled over so that his body was now on top of Darren's and his cock was now throbbing against Darren's soft dick. Darren moved a bit and fluttered his eyelids, but, otherwise, he was still lost to the world - trapped in that dimension between waking and sleeping. Lovingly, Steve pushed Darren's head to the side, exposing the tanned, naked skin on the human's neck. Licking his lips once, the naked vampire extracted his razor-sharp, bone-white teeth and with a priaml growl, attacked Darren's neck, tearing into the brunet's vulnerable ass with a ravenous fervor simultaneously.

With a jolt that forced Steve's three digits in deeper, Darren woke up and immediately started to struggle under Steve's Herculean build. Darren didn't even know who was fucking him or where he was. All he knew was that someone with blond hair was thrusting into him while, what felt like, chewing into his neck. Darren screamed at the top of his lungs, whcih were weak from lack of use, and tried to wiggle out from under the blond, only allowing more access to his ravaged hole for Steve's monster dick.

"Stop! Why are you doing this! Plea-Steve?" Steve lifted his head up from Darren's neck and smiled down at the shocked human, blood and some pieces of flesh clinging to his now bloodstained lips and teeth.

"Darren, calm down. It's going to be alright. Just let me do this and I'll make sure that you enjoy it." Steve's left hand kept a strong hold on both of Darren's wrists above the brunet's head as the blond continued to ram in and out of Darren's moist hole. Understandably, Darren didn't "calm down" like Steve suggested and instead renewed his struggling, except this time his struggling was fueled more by anger at Steve's betrayal than fear at some unknown rapist as from before.

"Get off, you sicko! I thought you liked me, but all you are is some psycho cannibalistic rapist! You vampire wanna-" Darren gasped out in pain as Steve went back to attacking his neck. Darren's eyes teared up as Steve continued to slam into him and dig into his neck as if it was a piece of fried chicken. This kept up without change for almost a minute longer, but then Darren began to feel something. Although Darren was still screaming in pain, he now felt a pleasurable heat rise up in his loins as his cock filled with red hot blood. Darren wasn't sure why, but the red sparks of pain that traveled from his ravaged neck and equally ravaged ass were slowly shifting to white sparks of pure ecstasy. Even though the pain still overwhelmed the potential pleasure, Darren couldn't keep in the occasional moan of euphoria that slipped out with the screams of anguish.

Hearing Darren's rare cries of pleasure, Steve increased his pace, slamming against Darren's prostrate with each inward thrust. However, he stopped the level of ferocity in which he was going at the brunet's neck, deciding to gently lick and suck the tattered remains of Darren's neck. After all, even if Darren refused to grin and bear it, Steve still wanted the brunet to get _some_ pleasure out of their first time _- and what better had been Darren's first time period, _Steve possessively thought - together. Soon Darren's moans of pleasure were so deeply intertwined with his moans of pain that neither boy could tell them apart.

Pulling away from Darren's neck, Steve realized that a dangerous amount of blood was flowing out of the part of the brunet's neck where he literally took a bite out. Instead of turning him off, though, the sight and smell of all that blood just made his prick harder and his thrusts rougher. His vision becoming tinged by red, Steve was about to delve right back into Darren's neck, but came back to his senses when he saw the boy's face. Besides the gaping mouth with drool hanging from the side, Darren's eyes were anything but expressive. His eyes were growing duller by the second and, when Steve stopped thrusting long enough to concentrate, the blond could detect that the human's heartbeat was steadily dropping lower and lower._Damn!_Steve cursed in his mind as he rashly bit out a chunk of flesh in his right arm and pressed the bleeding opening against the brunet's gaping mouth, forcing his blood down Darren's throat and muffling the boy's moan/screams at the same time. At first the brunet refused to swallow the vampiric blood that Steve was forcing into his mouth, but since the other option was asphyxiation, Darren resignedly swallowed down all of the thick fluid, only stopping when Steve pulled his arm away. Seeing that Darren's tongue was stained crimson with his blood, the blond vampire let out a sigh of relief. Now, all he had to do was kill Darren. Gripping both sides of Darren's head with his hands, Steve kissed the human on the lips one last time before twisting Darren's head, dislocating it from the neck. Although the immediate problem with Darren was fixed, there was another problem that achingly called Steve to attention.

Picking up a phone on a side table, Steve pressed a button on speed dial and waited for the person on the other side to answer. "This is Steve in Room 3 on Floor 27. I want a toy up here and soon." He paused. "It doesn't matter what type! Just send one up here now!" _God! Humans are just so...aggravating! They should just do what they're told and shut up. If I wanted a type of toy, I would've said so. Do they think I'm down or something? I am so going to_ eat _that toy after I'm down with it._ Steve thought with an unfounded irritation.

* * *

Two men -one with a mustache the other with a buzz cut-were sitting in a diner across from a rather large building that seemed to be all windows and glass. The burning sun reflecting off those windows was enough to blind any man who looked to long at them. The one with the mustache was excitedly moving his left leg up and down under the table they were at. His motions caused the coffee on the table to rock, sending it's contents spilling out in all directions.

"John, calm down. I know you want to burst in there right now -I do, too- but we have to play this cool and wait for backup. If we charged in now with just the two of us, some of those sick fucks might escape and begin their twisted, cannibalistic operation elsewhere. We need to have patience to make sure that sll of those freaks are caught and punished!" Inspector Walter Blaws whispered to his partner ardently.

"I know. It's just that the more I think about what those vampire wannabees are doing and did to those poor people, my blood starts a' boiling and I can't stop, but wanting to beat them all to a pulp personally," Officer John Sanchez whispered back, equal in passion. While they tried their best to wait patiently for the backup to arrive, a small creature with sickly yellow eyes scampered into the glass-covered building across the street.

* * *

A short, pudgy man with bright white hair was looking out a window and down at a diner where two men sat. He was enjoying a cup with some reddish liquid in it when a small, blue-gray creature with yellow eyes burst into the room. The pudgy man's eyes were coldly calculating as the little person scampered over to him. The pudgy, bespectacled man lifted the creature and held it up to his ear. The little creature lifted up the flap of cloth covering its lower face and whispered into the white-haired man's ear. It's whispering was the sound of dead leaves rustling. A sinister smile stretched across the man's face.

"Good. I was wondering if those simpletons would ever figure out where I am." The man laughed, more to himself than the yellow-eyed creature that dropped from his arms and exited out the door it came in. With the cunning smile still on his face, the man picked up the lapis-lazuli phone that laid on his desk and dialed in several numbers.

"Desmond Tiny speaking. The humans are coming." With that brief note, the being known as Desmond Tiny hanged up, disappearing in thin air before the phone even hit the receiver.

* * *

**Okay. This part of the Bonds series is over and the next should be up soon. I'm also planning on writing a prequel that concerns ow Malachi 1st met Steve and how the redhead became a vampire and met Balthazar. If you want me to write it, put it in your review. Already, someone told me that they would like to read it, but I'm the type of lazy slug who won't write anything unless I have some encouragement. If I do write that story, though, the updates on my other stories will be bumped down a bit, but I'll still update them either way. So, please vote**

**Next up! Bonds: Possessive Tendencies**

**I plan to have the first chapter out before August(I'm going to have to work around my soon-to-be job).**


End file.
